CHRONICLES OF THE UNKNOWN
by Nexsah
Summary: A keyblade master, a brother, a lover, a mighty warrior. Can the lost unknown keyblader find the people precious to him, can he even face them or will he live in the past, his memories that still tormetn him. Can he find his light?OCxRikku,SoraxKairi
1. Chapter 1

**Nexsah: Hey everybody, this is my second fanfic and the story is about an unkown keyblader and his neverending quest to find those who are precious to him, to seek out revenge who took the life of the closest person to him, the boy who became a warrior at the age of 7, the kid who lived in darkness, visited other worlds, given new friends, only to have them tooken away from him, he searches for his sibling, he gives himself to the darkness and becomes it.**

**??: I hope I find her**

**Nexsah: Who?**

**??: You know who**

**Nexsah: Your sister **

**??: Yeah**

**Nexsah: Do you even know what she looks like**

**??: Of course I do, how can I ever forget her deep blue eyes and her long red locks**

**--**

**NOTE: THIS STORY HAS LOTS OF CHARACTERS IN IT NOT JUST DISNEY AND FINAL FANTASY BUT ALSO ANIME CHARACTERS, IN LATER CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE LEMONS**

**SORAxKAIRI**

**RIKUxPAINE**

**TIDUSxYUNA**

**??xRIKKU "off of final fantasy"**

**AND ALSO NARUTO PAIRINGS, BLEACH PAIRINGS, ETC.**

**SO THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE OUT TOMORROW OR SUNDAY.**

**SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OKAY**

**PEACE HO**

**NEXSAH OUT**


	2. Memory

**EPISODE ONE**

**MEMORY**

The clouds were gathering as it started to rain, rain as cold as ice just pouring down on the town of twilight and upon the clock tower, where a cloaked figure stood.

"I wonder what will happen to this town now that the Vician army has invaded it"he said as he was approached by two running kids.

Mystery man's POV

"HELP US PLEASE" yelled the brown haired girl, "Yeah these soliders are attacking our friends, will you help us" the plump boy asked, I only nodded as his question, I mean I couldn't refuse him at least my older brother wouldn't and I always modeled myself after him, he was my idol, so if I wanted to be like him I had to do exactly what he would do in a situation like this, and that was help them.

"So what are your names" I asked

"My name is Olette and he is Pence"

"Who's in trouble"

"Are friends, Hayner and Seifer"

"Okay grab my hands, we gotta get there fast before they end up dead" they complied with my request and grabbed my hands and we charged off at high speeds.

"Brother"

**(FLASH BACK THIRTEEN YEARS EARLIER)**

"Big brother why do you have to go"

"Because little brother, I am a keyblade apprentice and I have responsibilities"

"Like what"

"Your to young to understand"

"Uh, hello I'm four, I think I'm old enough"

"No your not"

"But your just fourteen, just ten years older than me and you get to become a keyblader"

"Thats quite a bit of age difference"

"No its not" just then I was picked up from behind by dad, "Stop pesturing him"

"But daddy" I pleaded

"No buts now come on"

"Okay but let me say good bye" I said as I jumped off dad and ran toward my older brother with tears in my eyes, "Come on I'll be back in three years"

"Really" I said with a sigh of relief, "Yeah, I'm coming back for you" my brother said to me

"Why"

"Because you are also chosen by the Council of Light"

gasp, "Are you serious"

"Yep, they said you can begin your training at the age of seven"

"Wow, that's awesome"

"Yeah, so cheer up now, no tears understand"

"Okay big brother" I said as we were approached by a mouse

"You ready" asked the mouse

"Yeah I'm ready"

"Brother who is that"

"His name is Mickey, he is a keyblade apprentice just like me, but he has two years of experience so he's my surperior"

"So I guess this is goodbye"

"Yeah bye little brother" he said as he walked off

"Wait son"

"What is it dad"

"You've made me and your mom very proud"

"Thanks dad" and with that, he ran into the space ship and took off to another planet.

"There he goes" said my mom with my two year old sister on her back

And I replied, "Yeah, three years till he comes back"

"Look on the bright side son" dad said

"And what is the bright side dad"

"At least you still got your sister and cousin to play with"

"Yeah, your right, speaking of my cousin, he's coming to visit us from Nibelheim isn't he" I asked

"Yes he is" mom replied

"So lets go home" said dad

"Yeah, lets hurry up and get home I want to play with Cloud as soon as he gets there" and so we headed towards Sector 9, towards are home in Midgar.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"We're almost there" said Pence

"Yeah, its just over that hill" stated Olette

"Alright"

(2 minutes later)

"Hayner we're here" said Pence, "And we brought some help" said Olette

"Really the more the marrier" said Hayner

"What do you mean, who else is here" I replied

"Sora and his friends"

"Sora" I asked

"He's a friend" the boy with the beany replied to my question, "We don't need you get lost"

"Okay" I said and I was about to leave when Olette called out to me, "Wait don't mind Seifer, I'm sure Sora, Donald, and Goofy need your help"

"Donald and Goofy, I know those two, they are king Mickey's friends"

"Yeah and the king is here too along with Riku and Kairi", At the name Kairi, I froze

"Did you say Kairi"

"Yeah, I did" Hayner replied

"What does she look like"

"Why"

"Just tell me"

"She has red hair and blue eyes"

'**_Could it be that this Kairi is my Kairi'_**, "Um dude are you alright" asked Pence, but I was to lost in thought to reply instead I summoned my two friends.

"Huh were did they come from"

"I don't know Seifer, but they're creepy looking" said Olette

"Okay Red, Vincent are you guys ready" I asked as my friends just nodded, "Vincent you secure the area and Red take these kids to safety on top of the clock tower and I will go help Sora and his friends. Now go" and with that I headed off into the direction I sensed king Mickey's energy at and hoped that Kairi was there, as my friends did as they were told.

"Almost there"

**WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 1 SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUT I JUST DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME ANYMORE**

**OH AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE**

**GOODNIGHT**


	3. note

Nexsah: Okay I know I haven't been here, but there was the whole summer break and now my junior year in highscool, I'll probably be busy. I'll probably write a new chapter next week.

Sora: No one cares about this story dude so just quit

Nexsah: Never. So anyway next week, okay.

bye


	4. Night Fall

Nexsah: You know I said next week, but I'm just gonna go ahead and do it

Sora: Yay

Nexsah: The first real chapter of this story was hard to write

Sora: Why

Nexsah: Because its been so long since I made this story in my head, and I'm just now getting it on paper/internet

Sora: Oh

Nexsah: Just so you guys know, I originally planned for mystery man to be loner "which really he is" but I gave him some friends "more like partners since they don't even know who he is and the only reason they came is to use his power to help them find their friends"

Sora: so who is he

Nexsah: Not telling

Sora: who is his sister

Nexsah: Im sure thats fairly obvious

Sora: No its not

Nexsah: Your just an idiot "dont like sora that much"

Sora: Your mean

Nexsah: Just go

Sora: fine (leaves)

Nexsah: I do not own kingdom hearts or any other stories/show/game, but I do own this story and the main character and some other original characters/places

**CHAPTER 2**

**Night Fall**

The town of twlight was gleaming bright orange, as the flames engulfed building after building.

"Such destruction, it makes me sick" said the man in black. Just then a little boy julted out in front of the cloaked man. "ouch"

"Who are you kid" said the cloaked man while picking up the boy, "I'm Maki" (**original character**)

"Why aren't you with your parents"

"I don't have any"

sigh "Alright come with me, I'll protect you"

**FLASH BACK 10 YEARS AGO**

**CITY OF MIDGAR**

**_Mystery man's POV_**

"Father" I yelled

"What is it son"

"Brother should be back any day now"

"Yes he should", Just then mom came bursting into the house, "Guess what"

"What" dad said

"He's home"

"What a coincidence", as dad said that, i went running out the door

"Brother, brother" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I saw my brother walking out of a ship with two people I didn't know. "Where's Mickey"

"He had some buisness to attend to, anyway how have you been"

"Fine, and so has mother and father"

"What about Kairi"

"She's fine. Oh and Cloud came by looking for you"

"Really, how has he been"

"He joined the army"

"Wow, so he's working for Shinra now"

"Yeah, anyway who are your friends"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce you to them" my brother said as the two strangers stepped up, "This is Aqua" he said, as I stared at her blue hair and slim figure, she had to be one of the most beutiful girls I have ever seen, "Hi" she said, "This is Vein" said my brother introducing the sandy blonde boy, " Hi there" the boy said to me

"Wow your short" I said, this obviously irritated the boy, "Yeah I get that alot"

"You know little brother that wasn't very nice"

"I know, but I can't help it"

"Aren't you fogetting something" said Vein

"What"

"You forgot to introduce yourself"

"Oh sorry, my name is ??" (**Haha, I bet you thought you were going to find out his name, well no, not yet anyway)**

"So how long are you guys staying" said Mom

"For a couple of days mom, that way we have enough time to get my little brother ready"

"Oh okay, I guess another one of my babies is going to leave me" she said as she picked me up and squeezed the life out of me

"Quit it mom, your embarrasing me" I said as everybody laughed

"So Terra, you going to say hello to me and your sister" father said

"Oh, hi dad and Kai...KAIRI is that you, my god you've grown"

"Is that a compliment big brother"

"She has big vocabulary for five year old doesn't she" Aqua said

"Yeah, she has always been smart" replied my brother

"Alright everybody lets get inside so I can make my famous Chocobo soup" said mom causing all of us except Aqua and Vein to yell in glee, as everybody ran in the house, Aqua and Vein just stood there with dumbfounded looks on their face.

"Chocobo soup?"Vein questioned

"Don't ask me, I have no idea" replied Aqua, I ran back out after hearing their conversation, "Its really good, so get in here slowpokes, because if you don't you won't get anything else"

"Fine" they said in unison

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey mister our we there yet" asked Maki

"Yes" I said as I bursted into the scene were Sora and the others were fighting

"I stay here, and wait for you" the boy said

"Good its best if you do, don't want you to get hurt" I replied as I lept of the building and landed in the town square, "Its time, I will end the suffering of this planet and get my sister back"

Nexsah: So what did you think, I know I revealed quite a bit in this chapter, as for his name you won't get that for awhile, and the people that invaded the town, they are a squadron in a galactic federation, whose leader is under the influence of a dark figure.

Sora: awesome chapter

Nexsah: Thanks, anyway thats all for now

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**BOOM, CRASH, BAM, A FACE REVEALED**


End file.
